Remember Me
by mamia11
Summary: Three years ago, they all met. Three years into the future none of them remember ever meeting. It was only the night of Kimiko's 18th birthday that she got a wake up call telling her that the life she thought was real was only just a lie. That her reality was that she was a Xiaolin Warrior who fought against evil along with her friends Clay, Omi, and Raimundo. Full Summary Inside
1. Forgotten Memories

**FULL SUMMARY: Three years ago, they all met. Three years into the future none of them remember ever meeting. It was only the night of Kimiko's 18th birthday that she got a wake up call telling her that the life she thought was real was only just a dream. That her reality was that she was a Xiaolin Warrior who fought against evil along with her friends Clay, Omi, and Raimundo. With lots of questions and confusion Kimiko learns that her memories of when her friends all met were replaced by fake memories. That one year ago something happened that made her forget everything and everyone. Kimiko now ventures out to find out what happened a year ago that made her forget. Will the others have lost their memories as well? What were the Xiaolin Warriors up against a year ago? Why can't they use their elemental powers? Why does Kimiko dream of _him_? **

**Hey guys it's been a while since I did a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. I've got a great new story lined up and I can't wait for you guys to read it. I've gotten a lot of inspiration lately especially after watching Once Upon a Time and seeing inception again! I will say there might be some similarities to that show and movie in my story, but not a lot as I'd like to keep it original. However, I will say right here that I do not own any Xiaolin Showdown, Once Upon a Time, or Inception stuff. All rights immediately go to them. I'll keep this short, but I hope you guys will enjoy my new story! Please review, favorite, follow, and leave any questions or comments you may have for me as it really helps me out a lot! So with out further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Forgotten Memories

Kimiko's POV

_I was having one of those weird dreams again . . .I saw myself standing in an empty train station waiting for a train. I'm not sure why, I just knew I had to wait here for the train. I was alone . . . No . . . I wasn't alone. Someone was there with me, standing right next to me. He gripped my hands tightly in his as if he didn't want to ever let go. I realized that we weren't waiting at a train station anymore. We were now lying on the train tracks facing each other still holding each other's hands. I don't know why I held his hands so tightly, but I just didn't want him to let go for some reason. I couldn't make out who this guy was, but it was a face that was all too familiar to me. He was always in my dreams . . . I don't why, but every night I dream of him and It's always at a different place. Before the dream would end though, he would always say something that would leave me confused._

"_You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't know for sure." He spoke squeezing my hands tightly as I heard and felt the vibration of the train tracks and knew the train was coming._

_I didn't move though. It wasn't because I was afraid; it was because I didn't want to look away from him. I didn't want to let go of him._

"_And it doesn't matter. Now tell me why?" He asked and I somehow already knew the answer._

"_Because you'll be together!" I exclaimed as the train got louder and closer._

_I closed my eyes tightly waiting for my death along with his, but . . . it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that he was giving a small smile to me. I was confused as to why we haven't died, but the he spoke._

"_Find me," He whispered and suddenly the atmosphere changed around us now._

_We laid on a bed of flowers on a grassy hill now just staring at each other. As the wind blew it felt nice and cool. We're no longer holding hands, but just staring at each other as we lay in the grass. He looked to me with a serious, yet sad smile expression._

"_Find us and remember where it is you need to be. Remember," He said and suddenly a loud train noise went off in my dream._

"Ah!" I gasped sitting up now.

I looked around my room taking in deep breaths and exhale them out. I looked to see if everything was normal around me and I sighed. It was just another dream like usual. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and felt light headed. Maybe I should go see a doctor or psychiatrist about this. Things dreams must mean something, if I keep seeing that same person every night in my dreams. I sighed once more as I stretched and got out from underneath my bed sheets and yawned. I looked to the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning . . . Why the heck do I keep waking up so early? It's been like this for the past three years now too. Maybe something is wrong with me. Suddenly my bedroom door opened immediately as I saw my grinning best friend standing at the door way.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I joked as she gave a fake laugh.

"Ha ha, now it's about time you woke up!" Keiko exclaimed as I looked at my clock again.

"It's 7 in the morning? Who gets up at this time?" I questioned.

"How about you and I do. Plus you're the one that usually wakes up earlier then I do. Now come on let's get going." Keiko rushed me.

"Why what's the rush?" I questioned.

Keio stopped dead in her tracks as she looked to me shocked and walked over to me. She began to do her weird inspection on me as she lifted my arms and legs.

"You seem like Kimiko," She said as I rolled my eyes playfully and got her off me.

"Seriously why the rush Keiko?" I questioned.

"Ah hello!? Have you seriously forgotten that today is your 18th birthday!? The day you've been dreaming of when you finally become an adult!" Keiko exclaimed.

My eyes widen as I blinked a few times and totally had forgotten today was my birthday. She's right I've been waiting for this my whole life and I can't believe I almost forgot. She started to raid my closet and looked for some clothes for me to wear already. Keiko was all about fashion just like me, but she always likes to dress people up. Plus she made me promise her that she could dress me up however she wanted as long as I looked good. Two hours had gone by, by the time she pulled out almost every article of clothing I had until she found the outfit she wanted me to wear. At this point I had already done my hair and make-up.

"Now go put all of this on and show me when you're done." She smiled happily as I smiled to her and nodded.

I went to the bathroom and slipped on the outfit that she prepared for me and was completely shocked. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection and just couldn't believe that it was me. I didn't even know I owned this!? I'm wearing a short dark blue elegant strapless dress with black ankle high high heels. Also I wore some light make-up with my black hair wavy. I came out of my bathroom and saw a very please Keiko as she squealed in excitement as she handed me my blue small purse. She clasped her hand together and smiled brightly.

"Perfect! Now let's get going, because I'm pretty sure a certain someone can't wait to meet you!" Keiko winked to me, but then I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What?" She questioned.

"This is all really nice Keiko and I love the outfit, but . . . The party doesn't even start for another 6 hours." I pointed out with a small smile.

. . . . .

"SURPSIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIMIKO!" Everyone shouted.

I smiled and laughed as I was greeted by my family and friends. I saw papa and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He smiled to me brightly as he spoke.

"Only the best for my little princess." He smiled as I looked around the room.

Papa had built an entire building dedicated to me as it would now be the second Tohomiko Tower in Japan. Tonight on my 18th birthday he decided it was time that I ran my own business and become partners with him in his company. This was everything I had dreamed of and more! I glanced out the glass window looking down at Tokyo and I just couldn't believe it. I was getting everything I ever wanted in life and now everything was just coming together. The only thing that could make it better was . . . Suddenly I felt two familiar pair of hands covering my eyes to which I grinned.

"I'm sorry Miss; I'm looking for my gorgeous girlfriend. You wouldn't to happen to know where she is would you?" He whispered into my ear as I grinned like an idiot.

"That depends, what do I get in return for telling you?" I questioned.

He suddenly spun me around and placed my lips on mine and I just melted in his arms. I looked up at him and giggled slightly as he grinned.

"Happy Birthday Day Kimiko," He smiled handing me my gift as I stared at him in surprise.

"Ren, you didn't have to." I smiled, but he laughed a little.

"Of course I had too! What kind of a boyfriend doesn't get there beautiful girlfriend a gift on her birthday!?" He exclaimed as I laughed and began to open it.

I unwrapped the paper and saw that it was a blue necklace container. I looked to him wide eyes as he smiled and I slowly opened the container. Inside revealed a beautiful and elegant sliver necklace with a silver key. I looked up to Ren with a shocked and happy expression as he smiled at me widely.

"Ren it's . . . it's beautiful. It's perfect!" I exclaimed, but then he took the necklace container from me and took the necklace out and then went behind me to put it on.

I touched the necklace as it was being placed on me and smiled brightly as I looked down at it. Once he was done he brushed my hair back and looked at me with a smile.

"Now it's perfect," He smiled.

I looked to the window to see my reflection with the necklace on. It was truly beautiful. I looked to see Ren smiling at me in the reflection as well. Ren had black hair with a hint of red, light skin, extremely handsome, and brown chocolate eyes. I looked back at him and smiled as he gave his arm to me, to which I took. That night he along with Keiko and Papa made my birthday just like I had always wanted it to be. It was absolutely perfect! I had finally become an adult, finally own my own business, have the greatest best friend and boyfriend in the whole world, and nothing could make it more perfect. After hours of partying it was getting pretty late and I needed my beauty sleep. I kissed Papa and Ren good-night before Keiko and I left to go back to our apartment. Once we got back home though, Keiko said she was going to go out and let me have some rest while she goes and party with a few of her friends. That left me alone in our apartment. I didn't mind as I could use the peace and quiet.

I tossed my coat and purse on the couch and just sat down at the dining room table by myself. I sat there reminiscing about tonight and how wonderful it was when all of a sudden I got hungry. I went to the fridge and to my surprise saw a cupcake with a candle in it and a note. It read _Happy Birthday Roomie/Best Friend –Keiko. _I smiled as it was just like her to do something like this. I went through one of the drawers and found some matches. I quickly lit one up and lit the candle on the cupcake and got rid of the match. I slowly and carefully placed the cupcake down on the table. I then sat down and stared at the radiant flame. All the lights were out and the flame was small yet so bright and warm at the same time. For some reason it made me feel happy inside. I looked at the clock and it was 11: 45 PM and I smiled. One more minute and I would officially be 18 years old. It will be one minute from today that I will have been born.

"Make a wish, Kimiko." I spoke to myself as I closed my eyes and thought of my wish carefully.

I got everything I could have ever wanted and so much more. What else was there that I wanted? In that moment, for whatever reason I began to think of my reoccurring dreams. Seeing that guy and how the way he smiled at me. How he said those confusing words to me. _Find us and remember where it is you're supposed to be . . ._ I wish I could understand what it is I'm supposed to supposedly do. With that in mind I blew out my candle the exact moment it turned to 11:46 PM. Everything went dark and as I stood up and went to turn on the lights, I suddenly tripped over something in my way knocking all these books and pictures down to the ground. I groaned as I turned on the lights and saw the mess. I quickly went to pick up the books and put them on the shelves and then lastly the pictures. As I looked through some of the pictures, I saw one that stood out to me on the ground. I saw a temple in the back ground with three boys standing next to me as we laughed. I even saw an old man and . . . a gecko? I noticed what I was wearing and looked at it appalled. Those robes are so last century! What the heck was I wearing!? Suddenly my eyes locked on to one of the boys in the picture. I stared at it curiously as I reached for the picture slowly. The moment I grabbed hold of the picture I gasped.

It was like electricity surging through my mind. I started to see images flash before my eyes. I began to see a temple, some monks, a dragon, and . . . and . . . I began to see familiar faces. Faces I knew in my heart I had seen before. I would see them laughing and joking around, fighting against evil, talking as if we were all close friends, and even crying when things got bad. I knew them . . . In my heart I knew all of them. They were students like me. Comrades who I had fought alongside with. People I could trust. People who were close to me like family. People who I had love and cherished. We were friends . . . We were Xiaolin Dragon Warriors who fought against the dark forces of evil. All these bazar and crazy images I saw weren't just images. They were memories . . . My memories . . . The ones I had forgotten after all this time. The moment my memories ended, I fell to the ground gasping for air. My eyes were completely wide in shock and confusion.

I slowly stood up and looked outside my window and saw all of Tokyo and looked at it confused. Why am I here? I should be back at the temple with everyone else! With so much confusion going on, I couldn't think straight. I quickly sat down and tried to relax and not freak out. I took some deep breaths to calm my nerves and just thought. I tried to retrace my steps on how I got here, but it just didn't make any sense. The last memory I have with everyone was back at the temple . . . We were waiting for something, or someone to come. It was dark as night that day and a storm was coming. It wasn't just any storm though . . . Something evil was coming toward our way. However, the memory only stops there as I can't think of the rest. All I know is something bad must have happened if I had lost my memory and ended up back home in Tokyo. Nothing was making sense of how I got here, but I needed answers! There was only one place I knew I would find them at as well. I needed to go back where it all began.


	2. A Place Once Called Home

A Place Once Called Home

"You take care Kimiko and call me when you land . . . I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is you're doing just please be safe, ok?" Keiko said as I smiled and gave her a big bear hug as she gave soft cries.

"I'll be back before you even know it." I said reassuring her as she still cried a little, which made me tear up.

I looked to the plane I was about to board and saw that it was time for me to get going. I hugged Keiko one more time before saying good-bye and heading on a plane to China. If memory serves me right, I should remember how to get to the temple from the airport. I sighed as I stared at the plane. In all my life I've never left Japan. Or at least before I got my memories back. There is still a lot that doesn't make sense to me. It seems I only have fragments of my memories as I can't remember everything. I know all the main things like my friends, the temple, Master Fung, and Dojo, but there are still a few pieces I'm missing to the puzzle. I took a deep breath one last time before getting on the plane that would change my life forever.

. . . . .

"Wow that plane really did a number on my back!" I said to myself as I stretched.

I sighed and then looked outside the window of the airport as I gathered my luggage. I can't believe I'm actually here . . . China. I looked at the beautiful scenery outside and it was just breathless. I couldn't believe I was actually here . . . It's incredible! After gathering my things, I hauled a taxi and gave him directions to where I needed to be. I vaguely remember where the temple it, but I knew once I saw it I would know I was finally here. The drive was pretty long as I caught myself dozing off, but then my eyes widen as I looked out the car window. There it was . . . I saw the temple in what seemed like ages and it didn't seem to change at all. It looked exactly the same just like in my memories. As I paid the cab driver and gathered my things, I just stared at the temple in awe. I can't believe it . . . After all this time. As I was slowly walking to the entrance of the temple, I suddenly stopped. What was I going to say? What if they don't remember me at all? How will I explain all of this to them when-!?

"Can I help you Miss?" A voice spoke.

I looked up to see none other than Master Fung as he stood near the entrance of the temple. My eyes widen as he slowly descended from the stairs. I can't believe this is all really happening. I placed my luggage down and just stared at him in awe as he looked at me rather confused. We stood there in silence for a while, until he spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked as I blinked a few times before speaking.

"Hi um . . . You don't . . . happen to recognize or remember me . . . do you?" I spoke as he looked at me more confused.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. However if there is something I can help you with or do something for you." He spoke, but I shook my head.

"My name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I just came here to . . . Well it's a little complicated, but is anyone by the name Clay, Omi, or Raimundo here?" I asked as he lifted an eyebrow to me.

"There is a monk name Omi here. He is one of my students are you perhaps a friend of his?" He asked me as I gave a small laugh.

"Something like that yes." I replied with a small smile.

He then gestured me to enter the temple. I walked up the stairs and then followed Master Fung as he led me through the temple. I looked around and memories started to come back to me as I walked around the temple grounds. This place was once my home. This is where I trained and went hunting for Shen Gong Wu with my friends. As we drew near to the training grounds I felt myself gasp a little bit. There in front of me was my old friend. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Omi. I watched as he was meditating and then doing some basic training by practicing his kung fu moves. He then noticed my presence and looked to Master Fung in confusion.

"Is this perhaps another student, Master?" Omi questioned, but before Master Fung could speak I spoke.

"No Omi, I'm here to see you." I admitted as he looked at me in confusion.

"I do not know you. Especially any girls." He replied and my heart ached a little.

"I know this is going to be hard to explain, but you do know me. I'm one of the Xiaolin Warriors just like you. My element is fire and yours is water. We've been friends for a very long time." I explained, but then all of them looked at me as if I was insane.

"How does she know about my element and about the Xiaolin Warriors?" Omi questioned to Master Fung.

"I do not know, but I must ask you Miss Kimiko why you are here?" Master Fung questioned.

"Yeah I'd like to know that as well!" Dojo appeared out of Master Fung's robe pocket.

"Dojo!?" I exclaimed as he stared at me in shock.

"How does she know my name!? Are you some kind of witch!?" He exclaimed as I shook my head and placed my hands in defense.

"No, you know me! You all know me! Look I know this all sounds crazy, but I know all about the Xiaolin way and how you fight against the darkness of evil like the Heylin. I also know that you collect Shen Gong Wu! I am the Dragon of Fire and Omi is the Dragon of Water. I know the other two dragons, but there not here right now . . . Look please believe me, when I say I know all of you. " I explained as they all stared at me very lost and confused as Omi began to freak out.

"Master, how could a mere girl know about all this!?" He exclaimed as I frowned at him.

I looked to Master Fung who looked at me curiously without saying a word. He then moved closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I wasn't lying . . . and he knew that too. He took a step back from me as Omi stood beside him and then spoke.

"As much as I'd like to believe your word Miss Kimiko, it just does not make sense to me. I went looking for the other dragons three years ago. In my search however, I could not find them due to the sudden power or magic loss. You are correct about Omi being the Dragon of Water, but ever since the sudden power or magic loss he could not perform his elemental powers. Any powers he had were futile just like trying to find the other Xiaolin Warriors." Master Fung spoke as I looked to my hands at a loss for words.

I realized though that I haven't once tried to use my powers. I tried to at this moment, but nothing would work. No flame appeared in my hands. I looked up to him a little surprised and spoke.

"This can't be . . . This doesn't make any sense! I have these memories with you, Dojo, Omi, and my other friends. We were all Xiaolin Warriors and we fought against the darkness of evil together! We collected Shen Gong Wu! We've made beautiful memories here at the temple!" I exclaimed feeling my throat tighten and my eyes becoming misty.

"I don't know what's going on, but I need your help! Even if this all sounds crazy, I just need you all too please believe me when I say I'm telling you all the truth! If I can't convince any of you . . . then I honestly don't know what else to do . . ." I explained desperately.

They all stared at me for a moment. I began to look at Omi though and see through his eyes and expression. He looked at me with a sense of confusion and mystery. He was contemplating whether to believe me or not. Still in his eyes I was still only a stranger to him . . . To all of them. I looked at the ground not wanting to see there expressions as they stared at me. Maybe this was a bad idea. None of them remember me. They only see me as some lost and insane girl. I was about to say something, when to my surprise Omi spoke up.

"If I were to believe you . . . would you tell me everything you know and why it is that I cannot remember you?" He questioned as I gave a small sad smile and nodded.

"I'll tell you everything I know," I replied.

. . . . .

"From your explanation is seems like we've been through a lot together and with our friends . . . Clay and Raimundo?" Omi asked as I nodded.

"Yes, but for whatever reason it seems that everyone has forgotten." I said.

"Expect you somehow managed to remember?" Master Fung spoke as he handed me my tea.

We all sat down in the main room drinking so tea as I explained all that I knew from our past that they seem to not remember.

"That's the confusing part . . . I don't know why I exactly remember after all this time, but after I looked at this certain photo of all of us in front of the temple on my 18th birthday was when all of the sudden I began to remember everything." I explained.

"Where exactly is this photo?" Omi asked.

My eyes completely widen as I had almost forgotten about the photo I had. I quickly opened my luggage next to me and started to rummage through it to find the photo. Once I found it, I then looked at it before looking to everyone. I slowly handed the photo to Master Fung. When he reached out and touched it he quickly flinched with the photo falling on the table. His eyes widen and he looked at me as if he was shocked. I looked down at the picture and my eyes widen as well. I noticed the picture glowing a little bit. I looked up to see Master Fung staring at me and at a loss for words.

"Master!?" Omi exclaimed shaking him a little.

"Did you remember anything?" I questioned suddenly.

He looked up to me as he stared at me intensely. He then stood up from his seat and so did I. He then moved slowly to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him waiting for an answer and praying that he had remembered something. However, he gave a small smile to me and spoke.

"I remember vaguely about certain things." He spoke and my eyes widen in happiness.

"Certain things like me?" I asked and he smile brightly and nodded.

"I remember you and the others Clay and Raimundo. However, I don't quiet remember everything as you told all of us. I believe in time though my memory shall come back along with everyone else's." He explained as I smiled brightly.

He then looked to the photo and held it in his hands and smiling down at it. It was like he was reminiscing the past. He handed me the photo to which I took as he began to talk.

"This photo carries probably the only magic left in this world. I could feel it's power the moment I touched it. Take care of it Kimiko as it may be the only way you will be able to convince the others." As he said this, I then turned to a lost and confused Omi as I gave my best friendly smile to him as I held the picture.

I looked down to him as he stared at me in wonder as I glanced back at the picture and then at him and smiled as I began to speak.

"I know this may seem a little crazy and very confusing, but I need you to try and trust me on this. It may be a little scary, but I promise it will answer a lot of unsolved questions you may have if you'll take a look at this picture." I explained as I slowly handed him the picture.

He stared at me and then the picture and then to Master Fung who nodded to him. He looked back to me and then to the photo as he slowly and carefully reached for it. The moment he touched the photo it began to glow brightly in his hands. He then stumbled back into his chair and all of us stood there looking at him shocked. I quickly went to help him up and when I grabbed hold of his arm to help him, he just stared at me in shock. He stood now looking at the picture. He looked to me with a look of uncertainty, but then softly spoke.

"Kimiko?" He said as I looked at him with hope.

"Yes?" I questioned and suddenly his expression changed from a confused one to a very happy one as he shouted to me.

"I remember! Everything you've said I sort of remember!" He exclaimed as I laughed in relief and we hugged as we reunited as friends.

Soon after we were able to convince Dojo and he too started to remember a few things as well. As we all talked about what we remembered it was incredible to think that this was able to work! I couldn't believe that I was able to convince them with one photo! I only hope now that it will be easier to convince the others now with Omi by my side. As we talked about our memories, there was still one more thing that didn't make all sense to us.

"So all that we remember is that some great evil was coming towards us at the temple." Omi stated as we all nodded.

"Everything after that only leads us to where we're at now, which is one year later after that incident. From what it seems like the past previous two years before we lost our memories was replaced by new ones. Ones that we believed actually were real. However they were just fake memories placed into our minds to make us believe they were real. It's like waking up from a dream and into the bitter realization." I spoke feeling yet again conflicted.

Everything I thought that was real before my memories came back seemed so perfect. I got everything I could have wanted and more. Yet even my perfect little world, I knew in my heart that something just didn't seem right. It was actually like a dream. Everything just seemed to perfect for it to be true. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw that it was Omi as he gave me a small smile and I gave a small smile back. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes and then got back to our main topic.

"We need to find Clay and Raimundo and try to get them to remember everything they had forgotten. It seems I'm the only who truly remembers everything or at least almost everything. You all are still missing fragments of your memories. So I think I might have to go get our partner Clay and then finally get our leader Raimundo." I explained.

"Raimundo was our leader?" Omi questioned and I was going to say something, but then I just stopped myself.

"We need to find them fast, because something tells me that if we're all starting to remember then who's to say the thing that was after us, won't remember as well?" I questioned.


	3. Texas Rodeo

Texas Rodeo

Kimiko's POV

"Are you sure you want to come, Omi? I know you just got part of your memories and all back, but . . . I can understand if this is a lot to take in and you just need a moment to yourself." I explained, but then he shook his head.

"Thank you very much for your concern, Kimiko. However, it does not seem fair for me to stay behind and cope with my thoughts and memories, when you were never given the chance." Omi spoke much to my surprise as he hoped on Dojo with me.

I looked to him and smiled warmly to him as I gave him a big hug.

"When did you become so mature and wise, Omi?" I smiled as he smiled back.

"Well I have spent a great deal of meditating for three years." He replied as I laughed.

Soon Master Fung came toward us as we got ready to go. He looked up to us and gave a warm smile to us as he spoke.

"Good-luck young monks and have a safe journey. I shall wait for your arrival when you return." Master Fung spoke as we nodded to him.

As Dojo took flight, I looked down and said one last thing to him before we left.

"Thank you Master Fung! For believing in me!" I exclaimed as he nodded to me with a smile as we started to take off.

"Alright kids, first stop . . . Texas!" Dojo exclaimed.

. . . . .

_I felt the sandy wind blowing through my hair as my eyes were closed. The sun radiating brightly giving me warmth. I could hear the seagulls chirping in the air and the sound of the waves crashing along the shore up to my feet. The atmosphere seemed so nice and peaceful here. However, I knew this was all just a dream. Just like I knew he would be here when I fall asleep just like he is almost every night. He was the reason I was here. I heard soft footsteps from behind me as I still had my eyes closed. I knew he was there behind me and for the first time, I spoke first._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, but he said nothing so I spoke once more._

"_I knew I've seen you before. That's why your face, eyes, hair, the way you talk to me, and the way you touch me seemed all too familiar to me. It's because we knew each other. You knew who I was and yet you never said a word to me about who you were." I explained and he still said nothing._

"_Why didn't you just tell me it was you, Raimundo? I mean why out of everyone is it that I see you in my dreams? What does this all mean?" I questioned finally opening my eyes as I came into view of the beautiful blue clear ocean sunset. _

"_You didn't know who I truly was back then before you're got your memories. Even now when you find me, you still won't know who I am. I'm completely lost and different man. I'm not the same person you once knew. I'm going to be very hard to convince and very stubborn. However, you have to promise me that no matter what you won't give up on me. That you'll keep trying even when it seems hopeless. Can you promise me that?" He asked of me as I sighed in relief that he finally spoke and nodded._

"_I promise," I swore and for the first time in a long time I actually meant it. _

_I could tell he was grinning behind me as I didn't have to look to know that he was. The only reason why I wouldn't face him is because if I were to look at him now, I wouldn't know what was real or what was a dream with him standing there in front of me with that idiotic smile on his face. I heard him leaving, but then I quickly spoke._

"_You still never answered my question!?" I exclaimed and everything was quiet, but I spoke again._

"_Why is it that I see you in my dreams and no one else? Why is it that you've been visiting my dreams almost every night?" I questioned and there was a long period of silence._

_I believed for a moment he had left already, but then I felt something warm behind me. It made me feel slightly nervous as I felt the tiny little hairs of the back of my neck rise up a little. I felt his breath near my ear as he began to whisper something to me._

"_Ask me that question again when you've found me and I've got my memories back, Kim." He whispered to me._

_My eyes widen as I quickly turned to face him, but he had already disappeared from my dream. He called me Kim . . . That was the first time he's ever used my name in my dream before. _

"Kimiko? Kimiko, wake up." A voice spoke to me suddenly as I jolted up from my sleep.

I blinked a few times before realizing where I was. We were currently still on Dojo's back as we were heading to Texas. I must have dozed off or something without even realizing it. I turned my attention to Omi as he now pointed at something up ahead.

"We're almost there," He spoke as I looked past him and my eyes widen a bit.

That place still looked the same after all those years. It's exactly as I remembered it too, when we first came here. As we started to slowly descend down near the ranch it made me think what it was that I was even going to say. I mean convincing Clay might not be so hard, but getting him to leave the ranch will be. Especially since he will believe he's stayed here at the ranch all his life. Once Dojo transformed back into his smaller form we asked him to for now hid in Omi's robe as it might freak out Clay and his father. As Omi and I walked over to the ranch, we could already see Clay's father standing on the porch waiting for us there as he saw us. He tipped his hat back to get a closer look at us as we got closer to him.

"Can I help you folks with somethin?" Clay's Father asked as Omi and I looked at one another before speaking.

"Yes, is Clay here?" I asked as I decided to be more direct.

His father on the other hand lifted an eyebrow at me as he knew suspected something.

"Are you a friend of Clay's?" He questioned.

"Sort of . . . If we can just talk to him we'd-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"Sorry Miss, but my boy Clay doesn't really have any friends and I'd know his friends if he had any. So I'm gonna ask you again why you're here and I better get an honest answer." Clay's father said sternly, but before we could explain I heard the front door open from behind.

"Daddy? What's goin on here?" A voice came from behind.

I turned to see Clay standing on the front porch and my eyes widen a bit. He looked like Clay, but for whatever reason he looked a little older and maybe a bit mature. He walked out from the front porch and then looked to Omi and I as we looked at each other in surprise.

"Clay?" Omi spoke as he looked at us confused.

"Do I know you little fella?" Clay questioned as he scratched his head.

Omi's expression fell a little, but I placed my hand on his shoulder as he looked up to me with sad eyes. I gave him a small smile before I looked back to confused Clay as he stared at us.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be really crazy, but I need you to have an open mind to what I'm about to say. Look this is my friend Omi and I'm-." I spoke, but was cut off.

"Kimiko," Clay interrupted as my eyes widen.

I looked to Omi who looked at me as surprised as I was. We both looked straight at Clay as he moved closer to us. He then stopped in his tracks and began to just stare at us intensely. Eventually I couldn't take the silence and spoke.

"Do you remember me? Do you know us!?" I exclaimed.

He didn't say anything for a while, which sort of made me even more anxious. However, then then took a deep breath and sighed before speaking.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you two are." He answered which made Omi and I sort of upset, but then he spoke again.

"However, I've seen your face before . . . and I do know your name though." He continued as I looked at him confused now.

"How? If you don't know me, then how?" I questioned.

"A couple of times recently this year I've been haven these dreams . . . Look I know you'll might think I sound nuts, but in my dreams hear this voice. He told me that a pretty little lady named Kimiko would be coming my way. Then I saw a brief picture of you in my dream. However, to me it still was just a dream, but to actually see you is pretty impressive." Clay admitted as I stared at him in awe.

I thought for a moment and then thought of Rai. He's been communicating with me through my dreams, so maybe he's been doing the same for Clay. Or at least giving him a sign that I was coming. I smiled a little to that thought and then turned my attention back to Clay.

"I don't think you're crazy for having a dream like that, because there is a reason why I'm here. Now what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy, but I need you to just try and understand like I did with your dream about me. It's asking a lot, but you owe it to yourself to at least now what that dream meant and why I'm here, right?" I asked him.

"Clay this is ridiculous, I've had enough of listening to this nonsense!" Clay's father shouted, but Clay shook his head at his father and walked toward us.

"Sorry daddy, but I think it's only fair I at least listen to what they have to say. I mean wherever there from, they're probably not from Texas." Clay replied to his fathers who glared to us a little as we smiled to Clay who looked to us with a small smile.

. . . . .

"Wow . . . That is one interesting story folks told me, but it can't be true." Clay responded after we explained everything.

We currently were sitting in the dining room area with glasses of water on the table as Omi and I tried to explain our best of what we remember and hoped Clay would as well. However, he doesn't seem to believe anything we tell him.

"It is true, you just don't remember!" Omi exclaimed getting defensive as I calmed him down before speaking.

"We meant what we said and it's all true. I know it may be hard to believe but-." I spoke, but got interrupted.

"It's definitely hard to believe since, I've lived in Texas my whole like and haven't gone to some temple! You people must think I'm as dumb as a sack of hammers if you think I'm going to believe whatever you say without any proof!" Clay exclaimed defensively.

"But I do have proof . . ." I spoke.

He looked at me a little suspiciously, until I slowly reached in my purse and took out a photo of all of us and placed it on the table for him to see. He looked to me as I nodded and then looked at the picture and studied it. He sat there staring at the picture for five minutes straight, until he spoke.

"Even if I was to believe you all, it just still wouldn't make sense! I mean if what you're telling me is true, then why haven't I remembered anything yet after you showing me the photo?" He questioned as Omi looked to me now.

"He does have a point, Kimiko. Why hasn't our dear friend Clay not remember us?" Omi questioned I looked as confused and lost as them.

"I don't know, I mean it worked after I saw the picture and held it in my . . . Wait that's it, you have to touch the picture! Master Fung said that the photo carries magic! Maybe if you touch it, you'll remember!" I exclaimed, but Clay looked at me as if I was crazy and my expression fell a little bit, but then I quickly gave a small smile.

"I know this is a lot to take in and I wouldn't force this on you unless I needed too. I mean even though you don't know me and I don't know your life here at the ranch, I can see that you're conflicted right?" I asked as he stared at me in surprise as I was right.

"You're torn because you're a little scared. Curiosity is making you want to know if what we saw is true. I get that and I also get that if what we say is true, it also means leaving the ranch." I explained and he stared at me in shock.

"How did you know all that?" He questioned as I gave a small laugh.

"It's because I do know you, Clay. However, like you I was in a sort of similar situation like this like you are in. The only difference is that I didn't have a say if I wanted to get my memories back. They just came back on their own accord. All I had was a decision to make. I was torn between the life I had believed was real for so long, only for it to be all a lie. I was torn because even though that life was a lie . . . it was still a pretty good one. I got everything I wanted and more and my life was just perfect, but . . . it just wasn't the truth. The truth is that I'm a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior and I fight against the darkness of evil to protect the world. I have amazing and incredible friends; I wouldn't give up for the world for." I explained tearing up a bit, but then Clay spoke.

"You still had a choice . . . I mean you could have chosen not to find all of us and make us remember. You still could have had the life you wanted despite it all being a lie." Clay said and I gave a small laugh and I nodded.

"Yeah I could have your right . . . However, if you remembered the things I remembered then you'd know why I just couldn't give up this life." I explained and then he looked at the picture again as I spoke.

"The decision is yours Clay . . . Just know whatever you choose you probably won't be able to turn back." I continued.

He looked to me as I gave a small nod. He then looked to Omi who had hope in his eyes, that Clay would pick up the photo and remember everything. Clay sat there for a while staring at us and then the photo. After a while he took a deep breath and looked to us.

"I . . . I want to believe you guys. If what you say is try, then I want to remember." Clay spoke as we smiled brightly to him as he grinned.

"Sounds like a pretty swell life after all." He said.

He then reached suddenly for the photo and the moment he touched it, he had the same reaction Omi has as he fell out of his seat. Omi and I quickly went to help him, but then we noticed the look of shock in his eyes. After a moment he blinked a few times and sat up. Omi and I quickly helped him up as he took a moment to catch himself. He didn't saw a word and he avoided our gazes. The suspense was killing me, but soon enough he turned to face me and slowly made that goofy smile I had actually missed as he smiled to both of us.

"I remember!" He exclaimed and suddenly scooping Omi and I into a big bear hug.

"I am most happy you remember us Clay, but please try not to press us to death!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's squeeze Omi and yeah what he said." I replied as Clay put us down.

"I can't believe it! I mean how did this all happen!?" Clay questioned, but we slowly frowned to him.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us, as we did not know." Omi answered him, but his face fell as he scratched his neck.

"I'm afraid not littler feller, I remember just as much as you all do. Well at least some of it, because truthfully I don't remember a lot like I thought I would. I mean I know all about you guys and all, but still." Clay said as I sighed.

"It seems to be a reoccurring thing, expect I'm the only one that truly remembers everything except that day about a year ago. We were preparing to fight something, but that's as far as I truly can remember. I'm hoping maybe with all of the Xiaolin Warriors, we might be able to unlock the last pieces of our memories." I explained.

"Then what are we waitin for! Let's go get Raimundo and get this sorted out!" Clay exclaimed about to walk out the door, until I stopped him.

"Wait Clay, what about your family and your life here!?" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"How are you going to explain all this to your father? I mean I'm happy that you want to come with us and that you finally have your memories back, but . . . You still have a life here, I life your walking away from. You realize you'll be leaving this everything behind. All those memories from the past three years were all lies expect for the memories you just got back. However, you can still have a choice. Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked of him.

For a moment he said nothing. I watched as he looked around his home and all the pictures around him and his family. Suddenly though his eyes caught on something in the living room area. Omi and I followed him and when he picked up the picture frame his eyes widen. I looked past him and at the picture he held in his hand and my eyes widen a bit in surprise. There was a girl in the picture hugging Clay. I realized that if he went with us now, he'd be leaving behind the same thing I left behind. The people that we care about the most.

"Clay . . ." I spoke understanding his struggle, but he shook his head and then spoke.

"This here is my little lady Annabella. She means the world to me, I mean we've been datin for the past year now . . . I don't know if I can just leave her behind without some explanation." Clay admitted as I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"I understand, because I had to do the same thing only I lied." I admitted and both Omi and Clay stared at me as I sighed and sat on the couch taking a breath as I suddenly felt winded before speaking.

"I've been dating the guy Ren for the past year as well and I left him behind. I left behind everything . . . The only person that truly knows what I'm doing here is my best friend Keiko. Ren just believes the lie I told him. In either case I know how hard it is for you. I made my decision for now to see all this through and then go back and explain everything to everyone once it's through. It's still your . . . your . . ." I explained.

I suddenly stopped talking though for a moment as I all of a sudden began to feel dizzy and light headed. I couldn't even think straight with my now throbbing headache. I heard Omi and Clay calling my name, but soon there voices faded along with my vision. Soon everything went black.


	4. Rio Loco

Rio Loco

Kimiko's POV

_I slowly began to open my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. I slowly sat up and looked all around and saw nothing. Soon though a spot light was one me and the area I was at, but everything was still too dark to see. I slowly got up from the spot I was sitting down on and noticed that I was in my old Xiaolin Warrior robes. It felt weird to be in them after all this time, but it also made me feel somewhat relieved as well. Suddenly I could hear something from the distance, but I still couldn't see. However, as the noise got closer and louder I noticed it was the sound of water running. Soon I saw water coming up to my feet and ankles. I was rather lost as I didn't know what it meant. The moment I turned back to look into the direction the water came from it just hit me. Water crashed down on me hard making it hard to concentrate and get a hold of myself. I just kept tossing and turning through the water and soon enough it seemed like the whole place as filled with water. I held my breath as long as I could, until eventually I just couldn't do it. However, just when I thought I couldn't breathe anymore I noticed I was still alive and not drowning. I could actually breathe under water._

_I was confused more than ever, but then I started to swim around hoping to find something as to why I was here. I looked up and tried to swim up to the light, but I couldn't for some reason. The more I swam up the more the light got further and further away from me. As I looked around for another exit, I noticed something in the distance. I swam closer to it as the figure did as well and when I got close enough I noticed that the figure was me! What the heck is going on here!? Suddenly though I watched myself place there index finger up to their mouth as she grinned wickedly to me. She then swam closer to me and examine me from every place as I just felt like I was be stared at by my own self. Suddenly though as I looked away from her for one second, I felt something sharp stab me right in the stomach. I screamed in pain from the shock of being stabbed and eventually the water around us began to decrease and I was back lying on the ground in pain from the dagger in my stomach as I watched myself grin at me with satisfaction. She then got down on one knee and to my surprise spoke._

"_This is you fear, this is your greatest demise." She stated as I glared at her, but still couldn't move because of the pain and loss of blood._

_I watched as my crimson blood poured out of my body and how I struggled to stay alive and deal with the pain. Soon though she laid her hand on the dagger gently. She looked to me as I looked at her in shock and fear. A grin formed on her face as she slowly leaned closer to me and whispered one last thing that left me haunted._

"_Find the last Xiaolin Warrior and remember what is that your were so afraid of that made you forget." She whispered shocking me._

_Suddenly she pulled out the dagger and I screamed from the top of my lungs in pain and everything once again went black!_

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed suddenly jolting up from where I was laying down.

My eyes widen in fear as I looked all around me to see Omi and Clay staring at me in shock as I started to hyperventilate. I looked to my stomach and saw that there was no blood or dagger. I placed my hand on my head and felt the sweat as I wiped it away still taking deep breaths. `I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed in relief while trying to stay strong.

"Kimiko, are you alright!?" Omi shouted worriedly as I nodded slowly.

"Yeah . . . just a really bad dream." I answered.

"What was it about? You've been out for nearly ten hours! It's already 11 PM!" Clay exclaimed as I looked as surprised as him.

I looked to the clock and couldn't believe how much time had passed. Soon Clay's father walked into the living room as I was sleeping on the couch with a blanket and pillow. I thought he was going to yell at me to leave, but instead to my surprise he set a tray down with some food and water as I looked up to him really surprised as he tipped his hat back to me.

"Clay and your friend here have been telling me all that's gonna on . . . I'm not sure I can fully believe everything you've all said, but I do know I trust my son . . . even his decisions to go with you folks." Clay's father said much to my surprise.

I looked to Clay who smiled to me as Omi gave me a huge smile and thumb's up. I laughed a little in relief and sighed.

"However, tomorrow before I leave I need to speak to my gal Annabella. She deserves to know the truth about everything, especially if I'm leaving." Clay explained and I frowned a little.

"Are you sure about that Clay? I mean is it safe for her to know everything? I mean what if she thinks you're crazy and hurts you in the end?" I questioned, but he gave a small smile.

"I trust her Kimiko, I mean I've been with her for the past year. I'm sure if she loves me enough she'll understand. Besides a relationship has to be built on trust, ya know." Clay stated.

As he said that statement, I started to feel a little depressed and guilty. I had lied to Ren about my true intentions of coming here. I mean if I truly love and trust him then I should have told him the truth. He didn't deserve the lie and I know it's going to be a lot harder later, when I have to explain all of this to him. I only hope he can be as understanding as Clay thinks Annabella is.

. . . . .

The next morning I made a huge decision to leave Clay and Omi behind while I go and get Raimundo. The reason being is that I honestly don't know how much time we have left. I still don't exactly know or understand why we're on a time crunch, but something tells me it might have something to do with that dream I had last night. The reflection of myself . . . Speaking of that dream, I just couldn't tell the Clay and Omi. They already have too much on their minds and I decided that its best they don't stress over something like this . . . at least not now. For now I'll carry this burden alone.

"So you're just going to go get Raimundo on your own?" Clay questioned as he lifted an eyebrow to me as I nodded.

"I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen soon. So I need you guys to be ready and back at the temple before me just in case. Besides, I think it would be easier if I just go. We'd stand out more with all of us going. I mean when we first say you Clay you thought we stood out right from the start." I explained.

"We still should do this together." Omi argued, but Clay shook his head.

"Now hold up there littler feller, Kimiko's got a point. We'd stick out to much and if were running out of time then it's best I go talk to Annabella while Kimiko heads to Brazil." Clay pointed out as I placed a hand on Omi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Omi, but I promise I'll meet you all back at the temple in no time." I smiled as he sighed and nodded.

"Please do be careful on this journey Kimiko, for I fear this is just the calm before the storm." Omi replied as I nodded.

"Alright kid let's get a move on!" Dojo exclaimed from Omi's robe as he jumped out and transformed.

"I almost forgot you were here Dojo, most apologies." Omi replied as Dojo shrugged.

"I'm used to it kid," Dojo replied as I got on his back.

I looked down to Clay and Omi and explained to them that Dojo would be back for them after he drops me off. After that I'll call them when I get Raimundo and Dojo will come back for us. I said my final good-byes to them and gave a warm smile to them as I took off and they waved good-bye to me. Soon though once I was far away from them, my smile faded. It sadden me right after we got reunited that I had to leave so soon. It's like the same feeling I had when I left Japan leaving my whole life behind . . . or at least the life I thought was real behind. I sighed and tried to not over think it. I still have a lot of decisions and explaining to do after all this, but for now I just needed to focus on getting Raimundo's memories back.

. . . . .

_I felt the sun shining down on my skin making me feel warm. There was a slight breeze in the air as I sat down and leaned on the cherry blossom tree. It felt so nice and peaceful unlike the last dream I had. That dream still haunts me as I still can remember the pain and agony I felt. The images still were fresh in my mind which still dawned on me. Soon the wind picked up and I opened my eyes and knew he was here. Although I didn't see him as I only could see the mountains in front of me, I knew he was on the other side of the cherry blossom tree with me._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be in your dreams last night . . . Something was pulling me back. I couldn't help you like I wanted and tried to." He admitted._

"_There was nothing you could do. Whatever happened happened. Not much you can do about it, but to move on." I replied._

"_It still bothers you though, doesn't it?" He asked, but I said nothing._

_However, I knew that he took that silence as a yes. We sat there for a moment in complete silence and I was the one to speak first._

"_Where will I find you?" I asked him, but he gave a hollow laugh._

"_Somewhere down a dark path . . . I'm not the same Raimundo you once knew. I'm a different person and you have to remember that I don't have my memories. I'm going to tell you now that I'm going to be hard to convince. No matter what though, you have to keep trying even if it seems hopeless." He explained to me as I nodded._

"_Where will you be?" I questioned._

"_The Nest," He answered._

_. . . . ._

"Welcome to Rio, Brazil milady!" Dojo exclaimed as we flew over Brazil.

"Whoa," I breathed.

My eyes widen in surprise. Brazil was so beautiful, I mean the scenery itself left me breathless. Now I know why Raimundo was raved about Brazil so much. I looked and saw the beaches and saw how gorgeous the water looked. Dojo eventually landed as I got off and then looked around the area and saw that the place was pretty packed with people. I turned to Dojo and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride Dojo, I've got things from here now." I spoke as he nodded.

"Hopefully you won't be here to long kiddo," Dojo said.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore," I laughed as he gave a small smile.

"Sorry force of habit. I guess it's really been a while; you kids grow up so fast these days. " He smiled while sighing as well.

That last part actually made me feel a little upset that he was right. I'm not a kid anymore . . . I'm an adult now and I've got a lot of responsibilities now. I waved good-bye to Dojo before he took off into the air. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned my attention to the crowded city before me. Brazil was a pretty big place and I just now realized that I don't even know where to start. Without much choice I began to walk around the city looking at all the places I went to. Raimundo told me to find a place called "The Nest". As I started to ask around about the place it seemed like a lot of people kept leading me in the wrong direction, or I just misunderstood where to go. However, eventually thanks to this guy's help after using me charm on him I eventually found the place. The place looked huge from the outside and it was right across the beach. I knew from just one look at it, that I wasn't dressed right.

"Looks like I've got some shopping to do," I grinned as I took out my credit card.

There were a few things I needed to do, before going over to "The Nest" and meeting Rai. First I needed some new stylish hot clothes, a place to stay for the night as I really doubt it will take me one day to convince him, and I needed to figure out what I'd even say to Rai when I met him. After shopping for four hours, I noticed it was getting late and that the nightclub would open soon. I quickly headed to a hotel and got a room where I could freshen up and get changed. The hotel room I got was pretty classy as it was a suite. I got an ocean view, nice bathrooms, a comfortable bed, and lots of closet space. Despite how glamourous this all was, I still had to focus on getting Raimundo back. What worries me the most is what Raimundo had said to me about him being a different person. I mean what could be so different about him? I mean I've already seen what he's like when he turned to the Heylin side. What could be worse?

"Not too bad," I spoke to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore a simple classy black off the shoulder dress with a flowing top and tight bottom. I had on ankle high high heels, some dark make-up, and my hair was just a little wavy with my bang to the side. I looked the part, but now I would have to act my way in to get into the club. I took a deep breath and then headed out the hotel room with my purse and headed to "The Nest". Thankfully my hotel was actually right down the street from the club, because these shoes were really killing me. By the time I got to the nightclub, I already saw how crowded it was. How the heck was I going to get in? I looked at the long line and knew that the front door was out of the question. Maybe the back entrance? I went around the back without anyone noticing, but when I got back there I could see already a few guys laughing and drinking away next to the door I needed to get into. I didn't exactly want to face them, but I knew I had too in order to get to the door. As I walked slowly to the door with holding my purse tightly they noticed me and began to whistle at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey there pretty chica!" One of the exclaimed drunk.

"Wanna play with us?" Another winked as I ignored them and kept walking.

I tried to get to the door, but then one guy got in my away. He was bigger and taller than me and I could see he had a gun and knife in his jacket.

"The entrance is upfront sweetheart." He grinned.

"Lines to long and I'm meeting with a friend." I replied, but then he shook his finger at me and grinned more.

"Never seen a pretty thing like you before? I don't believe you're from here or meeting a friend. So what's your story?" He asked leaning closer to me as the other two guys were now behind me.

I took a step back and was in the middle of all of them and I sighed knew it would come down to this.

"I don't want trouble; I'm just looking for someone." I replied annoyed.

"Are you a cop?" One questioned.

"No, now please let me through." I said about to walk past the guys, until he grabbed my wrists in one swift motion and slamming me into the wall.

I flinched at the pain and when I glared at him he had his knife now out pointing it at me. I saw him grin wickedly to me as he placed the knife near my cheek and then playing at my dress. I saw the other two guys behind him grinning as well. Soon he spoke as I struggled a little to break free.

"This place isn't actually a place for a chica like you to be messing around in. There are people just like us waiting in there. I believe you need to learn your place chica." He smirked as I felt his knife at my collarbone.

That just did it! On instinct I used both my feet and kicked him hard in the gut sending him flying to the wall and slamming into it hard. As I landed on the ground I was a little surprised to see that I still had remembered all my fighting techniques after all this time. I stood up looking at my hands and then clenching them into a fist. I may not have my powers, but I still know how to kick butt! Soon the other two guys joined in as they took out there knives and tried to strike me. However, I was too quick and fast for them to fight me as I dodged and then attacked. I threw a punch and kick each time and soon I was able to knock all three unconscious. I dusted my dress and wiped my hands and sighed.

"It was fun playing with you guys, but I've got some things to do." I mocked as I blew them a kiss and walked inside through the door.

The moment I walked in, the music was booming through my ears loudly. How the heck can people hear themselves over the music. As I walked in closer to the area I noticed so many people dancing and having a good time. Granted a lot of them were drunk, but still the night club really seemed lively. I scanned the room hoping I'd spot Raimundo, but with so many people here it was already hard enough to get through the crowd. Within the past hour of being here, there was just no luck. I deicide to just hang by the bar and at least sit down for a bit. The bartender asked if I wanted anything, but I just passed. It's not like I've never drunk before, however I don't exactly quiet trust this place. The more I look at the bar, the more drugs I see being slipped into the drink making me gag. Suddenly as I looked past the drugged drinks my eyes widen a bit. I saw someone that looked like Raimundo that was standing only five feet away from me; however I only saw their back. I watched as the guy was flirting with this blonde bimbo who obviously flirty back. I watched as she gave all the signs away like playing with her hair, laughing at everything he says, and touching him a lot. Soon within seconds they made out and honestly it was quiet nasty as she kept getting closer to him. They stood there for a solid five minute making out non-stop. However, it was when the guy tipped over his drink and slipped it on me did they stop.

"Oh sorry about that," He spoke as I looked from my dress and then to his face.

I was about to say something, but the moment I looked up to see the guy's face I completely forgot what I was going to say. My eyes widen a bit as I now was face to face with him. I felt myself frozen the moment our eyes meant. I couldn't believe it was actually him.

"Raimundo?" I breathed as he looked at me confused now with an eyebrow lifted up at me.

"Do I know you?" He questioned confused, which hurt me a bit.

I watched as the blonde bimbo now looked at us appalled by something as she glared at the both of us, but mostly at me. She then hit Raimundo on the shoulder as he turned his attention back to her.

"Who the hell is she!?" She exclaimed like she was a girlfriend of his or something.

I honestly believe they just hooked up, because truthfully even I knew Raimundo didn't really do relationships.

"No one, I don't know her! Do I?" He exclaimed and then looked to me as I was lost on what to say.

However, before I could say anything they girl just threw her drink at Raimundo in the face which also actually got me wet as well as she stormed away. He stood there calling out to her and then sighed in frustration and slumped back down into his seat. I didn't actually understand what just happened, but I was just completely lost in what to say. He then turned to me and a dumbfounded expression.

"Thanks at ruing my chance with her." He said taking a sip of his new drink as I stared at him a little dumbfounded and a little mad as I gave a hollow laugh.

"Oh please like you had a chance." I replied and then blinked a few times as I didn't even know what I was saying let alone doing.

He then looked to me upset and just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took another sip of his drink before speaking to me.

"So do I seriously know you, or something? I mean are you just another pissed off girl I hooked up with and didn't call back?" He questioned as I stared at him appalled.

"NO!" I shouted disgusted.

"I must really get around if you've heard of my name. So . . . would you like to-?" He grinned as he leaned closer to me with his drink as I moved back from him.

He reeked of alcohol and it was sort of creepy having him trying to flirt with me. I watched as he looked at me and then I quickly spoke as I felt uncomfortable.

"Listen I came here to talk," I explained as he lifted an eye brow to me and grinned moving closer to me as I pushed him away.

"Not like that!" I exclaimed as he shrugged and took another sip of his drink before speaking to me.

"Alright then what do you want? How exactly do you know me then?" He questioned and I sighed knowing how this was going to play out the moment I would speak.

"You don't remember me . . . However, we've met before." I answered as he gave a hollow laugh before speaking.

"So you're telling me we've met, but we never . . ." He questioned as I looked at him disgusted.

"For the last time no!" I shouted.

"Then how did we meet? I mean I certainly don't remember a pretty face like yours in Brazil before." He grinned as I sighed knowing this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Look I need to talk to you, but in a place that's a little bit quieter. There's a lot you're not going to understand, or believe however I need you to just hear me out in what I have to say." I explained as he looked at me with a confused look.

However, I noticed for a second that his gaze wasn't on me, but on the dance floor. He grinned a little as he looked at the girls dancing and trying to be flirty with his as I just groaned. Out of irritation I pulled his color shirt toward my face and glaring at him as he frowned.

"Pushy aren't we?" He spoke as I rolled my eyes.

"Just give me a few minutes to say what I have to say to you. Please, this is important." I said with a hint of sadness and begging in my voice as he stared at me a little in wonder.

He took a few minutes to think about his options. He looked to me with a lot of curiosity, but then slowly grinned a little. He then turned away from me and got the bartenders attention and it looked like he ordered something. Soon the bartender nodded and took our two shot glasses out and began to pour something into them. Suddenly before I could say anything someone had bumped into me and when I looked to see who it was, it was just some guy passing by. Rude much? I looked back to Raimundo who was grinning to me as he held two shot glasses in his hands. He then handed one to me as he spoke.

"One shot and we talk." I grinned.

"I don't drink," I replied, but then he shrugged.

"Then I don't talk," He smirked.

I looked at him surprised and a little upset. I looked at the shot in his hand and then to Raimundo as he grinned. This wasn't the Raimundo I used to know. Granted he was arrogant, a smart ass, selfish, and self-centered, but he was also kind, noble, caring, funny, and my closest friend. He really has changed and not for the better. I remember what the Raimundo in my dream told me and how it was going to be hard to convince him. How he had gone down a dark path and now I'm starting to see it unfold. Without much of a choice I knew what I had to do. In order to get Raimundo to remember, I have to do whatever it takes. I looked to the shot and took it slowly out of his hand and into mind as he grinned more.

"Bottoms up," He smirked taking it in one go.

I looked to the shot and knew I'd regret this as I don't drink. With one swift motion I drank the shot in one go and then felt it burn down my throat. It was way too strong and definitely gross. I tried to shake off the feeling and soon I heard clapping. I looked to see a very pleased Raimundo has he clapped to me as all I wanted to do is hit him. However, that wouldn't help the situation.

"So let's talk," I spoke up now as he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Alright, let's talk." He replied.


End file.
